


What You Do To Me

by WondrousWendy



Series: Wendy's Kinktober Pieces [8]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Marking, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, Werewolves, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy
Summary: At the Smelt In My Arms blacksmithing shop in Stormwind City, Illayeth Shieldsong and Alric Gale have a lovers spat that turns hot and heavy as emotions rise.Day Eight -- Biting/Marking





	What You Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! More Warcraft OCs today! 
> 
> This story features my Night Elf Warrior Illayeth Shieldsong, and my friend's OC Alric Gale, a Worgen Warrior who owns a blacksmithing shop in Stormwind. Illayeth has a tendency to get jealous easily, thus, she needs a lot of relationship reassuring!

“You really think, ugh—” Alric grunts as he thrusts into Illayeth, his girlfriend, from behind. He grabs a clawed fistful of her white hair and tugs her head back until they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “You really think I would cheat on you?” He finally asks, his fangs bared. He takes her long ear into his mouth and nibbles on it gently. “Do you really think I’m so heartless that I’d betray your trust?” 

Despite the force of Alric’s body pinning her to the wall of his blacksmithing shop with her legs spread, Illayeth shrugs. 

“I’ve believed noble-sounding men in the past. What makes you any different?” 

“I’m nothing like your ex-husband!” He growls, “I would never leave someone in their moment of need, when they’re at their lowest.” 

Alric grabs her ass, his claws grazing the sensitive skin, and he holds her for leverage as he rutts into her pussy with reckless abandon. 

“When the feral worgen overtook the city of Gilneas I stayed behind to sure my loved ones escaped—I was bit and clawed at for fuck’s sake, and despite everything I did holding those monsters back, every single member of my family—my brother, my neice... They all still became cursed.” 

“What do you want? A medal of honor?” Illayeth growls while scraping at the solid wall. “So you survived something terrible. Get in line! That doesn’t explain what I saw!” 

“I think you completely misunderstood the situation...” Alric’s wet tongue starts to lap along her neck, falling to one of the few soft slope of her shoulder. “That woman was a paying customer, and she was just being polite.” 

“That woman! More like that harlot! She was all over you, looking over your shoulder to ‘inspect’ your craftsmanship.’ Bitch was probably going to pay you with—” Illayeth hisses as Alric’s teeth sink into her skin. “She was... F-Fuck...” 

Alric feels her clench tight around him, and he feels his restraint snap. He pounds into her to completion, spilling deep inside of her. 

“She wasn’t doing anything of the sort,” he says hoarsely, his body still shuddering from their joint climax. “That shield was a Winter’s Veil gift for her husband, Illayeth. She was simply grateful I took the time to ensure the details were exactly as she specified.” 

Alrics draws back, and he kisses away the little trickle of blood that comes out of the puncture wounds. He slips out of her and turns her submissive body so that they face one another. Illayeth leans back against the wall, but her legs are weak. Her pale chest is heaving, and as his gaze trails down her body, he admires the red marks blossoming on her waist from his claws and the sight of her cunt glistening from their coupling. It’s a messy ordeal, but he finds her beautiful, if vulnerable. 

Alric slides his finger through her folds and chuckles at the way she quivers around him, her knees almost buckling together. 

“Don’t you see what you do to me?” He asks softly, and suddenly his anger is long spent and all he wants to do is see her happy once more. 

Alric gestures to his body—he started off their argument fully human, and now he’s something else, something primal. Half-man, half-wolf, a monster some would say. 

“I love you, Illayeth. You’re the only person outside of my own family who doesn’t turn and run when you see this.” Alric embraces her, and he nuzzles his snout into the crook of her neck. “You let me inside of you like this.” 

“I want you as you are,” Illayeth sighs and leans her head against his. “I guess... I’m sorry. I’m a big idiot.” 

“You’re not,” he presses a kiss to her temple. “You just need to trust me. I’m not going anywhere and I’m not going to do anything to mess this up.” 

Alric feels Illayeth nod weakly. He steps back, out of her arms, and he has already begun shifting back into appearing fully human. They can move on from this, together. He knows they can. He offers his hand and smiles hopefully.

“C’mon Illayeth, won’t you smelt in my arms?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see the full list of prompts for the entire month of Kinktober, please check out my [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) I will be writing for a handful of pairings from various fandoms, and my aim is to give some love to rarepairs and to my OCs! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
